herofandomcom-20200223-history
Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls)
Buttercup is one of the three Powerpuff Girls. Her main color is green. Buttercup, though named last, is the middle child. In the original of The Powerpuff Girls, she was voiced by Elizabeth Daily who also voices Tommy Pickles, Rudy Tabootie, and Shorty. In the 2016 version of The Powerpuff Girls, she is voiced by Natalie Palamides. Personality Buttercup's name isn't based on any personality. She was just named that for it starting with a "B" just like her sisters, Blossom and Bubbles, which is, in fact, the cause of her sour personality. Her personality ingredient is "spice," and she is very tough. However, in "Cover Up," she shows a softer side. Appearance She is black-haired and has green eyes. She wears a green dress which has a black stripe running through the middle, white socks and black Mary Jane shoes. Her Story Referred to in the ending theme as "the toughest fighter," she is the group's tough member and is easily enraged. Sometimes this, and her aggression get the better of her simultaneously, making her a little reckless and stubborn (but she overcame it in "Makes Zen To Me"). She also showed a greedy side in "Moral Decay," which she knocked out teeth for the sole purpose of obtaining money. She has shown these sides, and a softer side in several episodes. For example, in the episode "Cover Up," she had a soft green blanket that she was obsessed with that she would hug that gave her the confidence to be a better fighter, and she is quite protective over her sisters. In the episode "Nuthin Special," her special "ability" is revealed to be the ability to curl her tongue (Blossom and Bubbles cannot do this, nor can anyone else in Townsville). She possesses a violent and mean streak not displayed by her sisters. During the birth of the girls in The Powerpuff Girls Movie, she was initially shown to look extremely happy with wide eyes and an open mouthed smile up to the point where, last of the three girls, Professor Utonium said he would name her Buttercup because, like both of her sisters' names, it also begins with a B. Once she heard this, Buttercup immediately crossed her arms and pouted, "Hmph!"; this may explain her tough nature. It is also revealed in the film that Buttercup inspired the other girls to use their powers to fight crime and the forces of evil after she knocks down Rocko Socko who caused her to lose her temper with one punch. Ironically, she initially apologized profusely for her actions, thinking she would get in trouble with everyone. Her greatest dislike of all time is admitting defeat, because of this, the Powerpuff Girls were able to achieve victory against the Rowdyruff Boys in "The Boys are Back in Town". Her special ingredient is spice and her signature color is light green. She also stated in an interview for the Powerpuff Girls Movie that through the rough fights, she never worries about injuries at all. Trivia *Buttercup is the toughest girl in the Powerpuff Girls, but has a softer side. *Buttercup had a love issue with Butch when they met and in Townville Clips. It's unknown if she still have feelings for Butch. *Her creator Craig McCracken was nearly going to call her Bud until his friend Miles Thompson thought of the name Buttercup. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Powerpuff Girls Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Kids Category:Amazons Category:Movie Heroes Category:Titular Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Arrogant Category:Heroic Creation Category:Fighter Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Brutes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Charismatic Category:The Messiah Category:Strong-Willed Category:Elementals Category:Rescuers Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Wrathful Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Berserkers Category:Falsely Accused Category:Philanthropists Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Betrayed Category:Heroic Liars Category:In Love Category:Unwanted Category:Hope Bringer Category:Monarchs Category:Vigilante Category:Provoker Category:Extremists Category:Insecure Category:On & Off Category:Villain's Lover Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Dreaded Category:Loyal Category:Mischievous Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Princess Warriors Category:Honest Category:Control Freaks Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Comic Relief Category:Superheroes Category:Defectors Category:Merciful Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Mutated Category:Hanna-Barbera Heroes Category:Merfolk Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Theatrical Heroes